


Very First Time

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Romance, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian doesn’t have many sexual firsts left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, this one inspired by Madonna's [Like a Virgin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s__rX_WL100).

Brian doesn’t have many sexual firsts left.

He’s fucked in every position and location he can imagine. He’s used toys and costumes. He’s topped, bottomed, and everything in between. He’s fucked men and women. (Well,  _a_ woman, but one’s more than enough.) He’s fucked people he met minutes before, and he’s fucked a man he knows better than himself.

He smiles. Leave it to Justin to pull this one last first out of him.

Brian grabs the lubricant and squirts some out onto his hand, coating his bare dick with it.

Justin looks up at him, his eyes dark with lust. Brian grips the base of his cock, not ready to risk ending all this before it’s even begun. 

“Ready?” Justin asks.

Brian takes a deep steadying breath. They’d been together for nearly a decade at this point, and had somehow slipped into something like monogamy without even realizing it. Well, strictly speaking it  _was_ monogamy. Brian still just hates the word on principle. It sounds so fucking pathetic, and only being interested in Justin is anything but.

They’d both been tested, and had come out clean. Brian knows there’s nothing to fear, but after decades of feeling that thin layer of latex between them, it’s nearly overwhelming to imagine fucking Justin without it.

Christ. He’s practically shaking like a fucking virgin.

“Come on,” Justin says, and reaches up to take Brian in his arms. “Do it. I want to feel it.”

Brian kisses him and, not willing to wait another minute, eases into him.

Fuck,  _yes._

Now  _this_ is a first time worth waiting for.


End file.
